Ancestor of the Mudblood
by Etre-loup de Madame
Summary: Hermione's ancestor Laverne Malfoy, of the year 1816 posseses our famous mudblood. The same girl that wanted to run away with a muggle lover, but still held her Malfoy Pride. Jaspe Malfoy is to blame. Prolouge up!
1. Of Deaths

Disclaimer: Never have, Never will Harry Potter and company belong to me, it will always belong J.K Rowling.  
  
Summer: Hermione's ancestor Laverne Malfoy, of the year 1816 swaps places with our famous mudblood. The same girl that ran away with a muggle lover, but still held her Malfoy Pride.  
  
Malfoy Lineage  
  
Bloodlines: 1700 Malfoys (still in France)  
Husband- Jaspe Malfoy (1789-1838) Died age 49  
Wife- Francesca Malfoy (1793-1845) Died age 52  
Daughter of Jaspe: Laverne Malfoy (1816- unknown)  
Son of Jaspe: Damon Malfoy (1815- 1880) Died age 65  
  
Next Generation: 1800 Malfoys  
Husband- Damon Malfoy (1815- 1880) Died age 65  
Wife- Blanche Malfoy (1820- 1845) Died age 25, in childbirth  
Son of Damon- Xavier Malfoy (1845-1920) Died age 75  
  
Next Generation:  
Husband-Xavier Malfoy (1845-1910) Died age 65  
Wife- Rochelle Malfoy (1849-1916) Died age 67  
Son of Xavier- Raphael Malfoy (1865- 1925) Died age 76  
  
Next Generation:  
Husband- Raphael Malfoy (1865- 1925) Died age 76  
Wife- Blaire Malfoy (1868- 1920) Died age 52  
Son of Raphael- Loomis Malfoy (1886-1956) Died age 70  
  
Next Generation:  
Husband- Loomis Malfoy (1886-1956) Died age 70  
Wife- Catrina Malfoy (1890- 1966) Died age 76  
1st Son of Loomis- Adonis Malfoy (1910- 1965) Died age 55  
2nd Son of Loomis- Lucifer Malfoy (1915- 1974) Died age 59  
  
Next Generation:  
Husband: Lucifer Malfoy (1915- 1974) Died age 59  
Wife: None  
  
Husband: Adonis Malfoy (1910- 1965) Died age 55  
Wife: Nanette Malfoy (1915- 1978) Died age 63  
Son of Adonis: Lucius Malfoy (1945-present)  
  
Next Generation:  
Husband- Lucius Malfoys (1945- present)  
Wife- Narcissa Malfoy (1946-present)  
Son of Lucius: Draco Malfoy (current heir)  
  
Ancestors of the Mudblood  
by Etre-loup de Madame 1816:  
  
Jaspe Malfoy watched patiently as his daughter made her entrance into the ballroom wearing an elegant white gown the seamstress had made her just the previous week.  
  
Many young men courting her, asking politely for dances as she curtsied in a mechanical fashion. She was twirled around like a rag doll showing no emotion, it was clear she didn't want to be there.  
  
Just outside hidden in the bushes waited her lover, Dimitri Granger, and their babe that was thought to have been killed at birth. He watched glaring fiercely at the back of ,Jaspe Malfoy, the bane of his existence. The man who kept him away from his beloved and nearly murdered his son, Jeremy.  
  
Inside a gasp of horror and sobs were heard, and the muggles attending were baffled. Laverne Malfoy was dead, goblet of champagne in her hand clattered to the marble slab and she'd collapsed. Jaspe smirked his hair covering his face as he knelt down to her.  
  
"I warned you my precious ,Laverne, but you insisted on marrying that mudblood." he murmured sadness sinking in as he felt slightly remorseful knelt over his only daughter who once loved him, turned to hatred by his faults of caring so much for the bloodline. Kissing her forehead he said the words that would free her.  
  
"One day you will be born again, reunited with this mans family, the tables shall turn and you will be a mudblood.-But then you may marry and be happy, Laverne, you have my blessing to marry whom ever you wish."  
  
With that Jaspe Malfoy fled the dinning room to begin a search party for Dimitri Granger. Planning to hang the man, and the young babe who he blamed for his daughters death. However the Granger family was never heard of nor spoken of again, and it was kept secret the fact their was a commoner walking around with Malfoy blood in their veins.  
  
And almost all forgot about Laverne Malfoy, and she became erased by the fire that ran through the Ministry of Magic in the late 1800's only to be remembered by the Malfoys.  
  
- Hope you liked, please leave a peace offering 'Review if you please!'  
  



	2. Of Forests

Disclaimer: Never have, Never will Harry Potter and company belong to me, it will always belong J.K Rowling.  
Ancestors of the Mudblood Chapter 1: Essence of Malfoy and Granger by Yule(aka: Etre-loup de Madame)  
  
Year: seventeen hundred and fifteen Laverne's (Point of view)  
Surrounded by a forest of trees, the young lady shivered as her mare Hannah made rough jerks showing she was close to bolting at each clap of thunder. The eldest Malfoy child was determined to escape her betrothed, Frederick Flint. She loved his sister Isabella in a sisterly way and would have loved to be sisters by marriage, but she feared Frederick to be an abusive and dangerous man. Her friend Madeline Moody, daughter of the Duke, had told her of his past and she could not let the fate of the poor young women he had harmed become her fate as well. So now she was in the forestland with a quiver full of arrows and a bow for protection not caring if she were disowned by her family for such an act to free herself of Frederick.  
Laverne's two year old mare was her first horse, as she had learned to ride if she ever needed to flee her home at Malfoy Manor. The witch hunts were coming rapidly as the king had ordered and her mother feared for her daughters' life. Since the recent war, people blamed anyone who had a better life than themselves and her family was one of the highly respected families of nobility, thus very wealthy. Her mother had suggested they move farther away from the town and leave for London many miles away as it might offer safety of distance from the murder of their kind. Her father valued their home and sent her brother, his heir, to the safety of an older home that belonged to the Malfoy, that had for years been empty as her fathers brother had fled. He hoped to protect their honor by not fleeing like scared dogs with their tails between their legs.  
As Laverne rode further along she was not riding lady seat as a proper lady should but as a man would. She had disguised herself in some clothes her brother had given to the house elves to burn but she had rescued them from the flames. So she appeared male from a distance with her long blond hair tucked away in her hat.  
Laverne wished for the warmth of a muff on her frozen and flushed pink hands that held the reins. However since a man would not carry a muff it was a pleasure denied to her. Her face could have cried to have a mask to protect it from the sting of the chilled air. As the mare lurched forward Laverne toppled over not comprehending a startled gasp of an onlooker as she blacked out. 


End file.
